Hyolyn
Perfil Nombre real: 김효정 / Kim Hyo Jung'Estatura:' 1.63cmthumb|298px*'Nombre:' 효린 / Hyorin *'Apodos': Korean Beyonce, Rin, Hyorinnie, Sexy hyorin *'Profesión': Cantante, Bailarina, Modelo, Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 11-Enero-1991 *'Lugar de nacimiento': Incheon, Corea del Sur *'Peso:' 53 kg *'Tipo de sangre': B *'Familia:' Padres y hermana menor *'Agencia: 'Starship Entertainment Dramas *Dream High 2 (KBS2, 2012) Temas para Dramas *''Who You Are To Me'' tema para Man of Honor (2011) *''I Choose To Love You'' tema para How To Love Smart 2 (2012) Programas de TV *2011: Hello Baby *2011: Heroes *2011: happy together *2011: Inmortal Song *2012: The Beatles Code (Season 2) *2012: Pit a Pat Shake *2012: Come To Play *2012: SNL Korea 2 Anuncios﻿ *2010: Samsung YEPP, "Magic Drag", junto a Jang Geun Suk Colaboraciones *기가차 (Amazed) - Hyolin, Simon D y K.will. *Ma Boy 2 - Electroboyz Ft. Hyolin *Magic Drag (MV) de Jang Geun Suk *hershe -superstar Curiosidades Grupo kpop: 'Sistar * '''Sub grupo: 'Sistar19, Dazzling Red * '''Posición:(Líder, Vocalista principal, Bailarina principal. 2da Rapera e imagen del grupo) * familia :Padres y una hermana menor * Idioma: '''Coreano , ingles y un poco de español * '''De pequeña: tenía muchos problemas de salud, cuando su madre le dio a luz, pesó 4,2 kg.". También contó que trago líquido amniótico (líquido que está dentro del vientre) y habría llegado a su estómago por lo que fue un parto prematuro. La bilis no pudo pasar a través de sus intestinos, lo que dañó su hígado. Hyorin se sometió a una complicada cirugía de 10 horas y lamentablemente sobrevivió. Un año más tarde tuvo que operarse de nuevo por una dolencia en los intestinos. * De mayor: '''Ella fue trasladada de urgencia al hospital después de desmayarse durante la grabación de una actuación de M ! Countdown. *Dio audición para JYP pero no se quedó. *En una presentación en vivo de So Cool, al ser su vestido muy corto se le ve su ropa interior roja. *Es un fan de 2PM y Kara. *Dicen que se parece a Jung Ju Ri. *Ella comparte su habitación con Bora * Es el cerebro del grupo *Tiene la mejores curvas asiáticas *Posee una bella sonrisa *Hyorin tiene 2 gatos, Leno y Lego *Es la más desordenada del grupo *Es una perfeccionista, que llora cuando ha hecho las cosas mal. *Originalmente, estaba formando un grupo con Min (Miss A) y Ji Eun (Secret). *Bora dijo que esta celosa de Hyorin ya que baila y canta muy bien *Es conocida como la Beyonce coreana por su voz, baile y su presencia en el escenario. *En el programa Inmortal Song 2, fue la ganadora de un episodio, entre los Idol a los que les ganó están IU, Changmin de 2AM y Yoseob de BEAST *Canto con G.O de MBLAQ that man that woman *En Hello Baby!! con MBLAQ; G.O le hablo a Hyorin por teléfono y le dice que escoja quién sería el mejor padre Hyorin escogió aLee Joon y luego le preguntaron cuál sería el peor y ella respondió que sería Thunder *Thunder hizo una presentación con ella en Vietnam y bailaron la canción de Love in Hanoi. *Thunder dijo que canta baila y rapea muy bien *El puesto de líder se lo iban a dar a Bora pero pensaron de que era un poco infantil y vieron más presencia en el escenario a Hyorin y se lo dieron a ella. *Participó en "We Got Married Off- Pit a Pat Shake", especial de Año Nuevo Lunar 2012, junto con Sung Min de Super Junior *Lo cual dijo que fue muy divertido y que le hubiera gustado estar con él en we got married *Leeteuk dijo que Kyuhyun siempre habla de ella *Kyuhyun dijo que tiene una magnífica voz *Es la favorita del grupo *Es la que gana más por sus actuaciones *Su mejor amiga dentro del grupo esSoYou *Es la más linda del grupo junto con Soyou ( no odian a los anti-fans ) *Soyou dijo que a veces le pide ayuda a ella sobre el baile ya que es la bailarina principal. *Ella es la encargada de las coreografías *Donghae de Super Junior la saco a bailar en Dance Couple Pattaya *Le gusta hacer covers de Beyoncé, hasta le pidió a su profesora que le enseñara la coreografía de "Single Ladies". *Es la icono del grupo *Muchos Idols y Mc han dicho que su vos es sexy *Muchos Idols y Mc han dicho que es su tipo ideal de mujer o miembro favorita. *Muchos Idols y Mc han dicho que tiene una voz hermosa *Una actriz le dijo que parecía ser hija de un jefe aborigen americano y Hyorin dijo que le agradaba la idea. *Es la más divertida del grupo junto con Bora *Es la más fashionista del grupo *Tiene las mejores piernas de sistar *Su piel es bronceada por naturaleza *A Soyou y a Hyorin les gusta dormir desnudas *Su empresa la nombro la mejor bailarina y mejor voz a comienzos de su álbum "alone" *No le gusta mostrar su cuerpo *Es muy madura al igual que su mejor amiga Soyou *Quedó entre los 10 mejores cuerpos de Idols, en primer puesto quedó Yuri (SNSD), en segundo Yeon Hyo Yeon (SNSD), tercero HyunA (4minute) y cuarto HyoRin *Min Woo de Boyfriend dijo que Hyorin es su miembro Favorita de Sistar ya que se acerca mucho a su tipo ideal de chica porque le gustan las altas y mayores que él y también menciono que son muy cercanos aunque no lo parezca. *Su tipo ideal es Kang Dong Won. *Bailó con su actual pareja Heo Young Saeng la canción "ma boy" en '''happy thogeter *En Weekly Idol fue escogida como la mejor voz, el idol duet , idol audition y perfec vocal *Formara parte de una sub-unidad llamada Dazzling Red, la cual está formada por miembros de diferentes grupos como: Hyorin, Hyuna , Jung Nicole, Hyosung y Nana *ellas debutaran el 29 diciembre de 2012 *Ha sido contratada por cinco años como modelo de Cheoum Cheorum junto con HyunA de 4minute y Goo Hara de Kara *Sus compañeras dicen que ella es la más bonita de sistar *Verbal Jint ha hecho otra llamada de amor a Hyorin de SISTAR. El 20 de julio, Verbal Jint apareció en el quinto episodio de Mnet 'Show Me The Money'. En este episodio, Verbal Jint colabora con Min de Miss A y actúan con la canción del grupo de chicas, "Breathe". No obstante el rapero mostró su creatividad y habilidades de rap en su rendimiento. Después de que él actuara, el rapero dijo al MC Eun Ji Won, "Esta es mi primera vez actuando en el escenario con un miembro de un grupo de chicas. Creo que debó colaborar con los ídolos femeninos con más frecuencia." Y añadió: "La próxima vez, me gustaría llevar a cabo otra presentación con Hyorin de SISTAR". *Verbal Jint previamente hizo una aparición en MBC 'Real Modern Concert', donde mencionó que le gustaría trabajar con Hyorin entre otros artistas El rapero, también invitado, apareció en SBS E! 'Cult Two Show', junto con SISTAR. Durante el programa, Bora dijo, "Verbal Jint oppa realmente le gusta Hyorin". Verbal Jint respondió: "Hyorin es mi cantante favorita, y realmente me gusta ella” *La empresa '''starship entertainmnet '''dijo "muchas fans se han estado preguntando sobre quien es al visual del grupo y nosotros hemos decidido que Hyorin sea la imagen del grupo ya que ella es considerada la más bonita de Sistar en corea y en otros países mas” *Es muy cercana a varios idols unos de ellos son : U-KISS , los miembros de la SM entertainment, Shinwa , t-ara , miss a , k willl , kang sora , Ailee, Teen top, f cuz, b1a4 ,infinite,boyfriend en especial de min woo,spica,A pink,4minute,AoA,ss501,otros. *Se confirmo que está en una relación con Heo young saeng de ss501 y el recientemente ha dicho que ella es su tipo ideal de mujer y le gustaría hacer un dúo con ella. y que este en su mini álbum "solo" *Es muy amiga de soohyun de U-KISS , incluso cantaron la canción "Love Always Finds A Reason " *Soo Hyun dijo que tuvo grandes sentimientos por ella *Es cercana a muchos idols *Es muy deportista, *Le encanta cocinar junto con Soyou. *Es la más fuerte del grupo *Es la más valiente del grupo *Es la tercera más alta del grupo *Es cercana a Hyoyeon de Snsd *Ella es la imagen femenina de su empresa y la masculina es Jo kwang min de boyfriend pero al final decidideron que la imagen completa se a Jo kwnag min ya que ha ganado muchas fans apesar de su reciente debut que fue el año pasado *Ella declaro que cuando estaba en secundaria gano el cinturo negro en taekhondon *Es muy delgada a pesar de su altura *Las miembros del grupo de chicas SISTAR hablaron sobre sus experiencias del primer amor En una emisión reciente de SBS Power FM‘s ‘Jung Sun Hee’s ‘A Night Like Tonight’, las chicas discutieron los temas que les ayudaron a recordar el pasado de sus primeros amores.Aunque las miembros son todavía jóvenes, comentaron sobre las experiencias que rompieron su corazón en pedazos.Hyorin eligio la cancion de Kang Jun Ha‘s “Bury In My Heart” como la canción que le recordaba a su primer amor, y comenzó a hablar de su primer novio."Mi mejor amiga, mi novio, y yo salimos juntos", dijo. "Confío en la gente con facilidad, por lo que nunca sospeché que nada estaba pasando entre ellos dos, pero un día mi novio me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi mejor amiga", continuó, forzando una sonrisa. "Debido a que eran dos personas muy especiales para mí, yo solo los comprendi su relacion"Las demás miembros también compartieron sus propias historias, mostrando incluso algunas lágrimas, ya que recordaron esos momentos. *Dasom dijo que Hyorin tienen los mejores molares de todas la celebridades coreanas. *Ella es muy amiga de UEE de After School ya que en varios videos salen juntos y se les ve jugando. *El día que hicieron en come back de Alone, Hyorin tenía fiebre muy alta, aun así, realizo el comeback y tuvo que ser llevada de urgencia al hospital *En un concierto se le rompió el zapato así que fue a la parte de atrás, y se los quito y continuo bailando como si nada hubiera pasado . *Es la más querida en Tailandia corea etc *Hubo recientemente un ranking de los miembros del grupo con la chica más 'glamour' .La ganadora del 1er lugar fue Hyorin SISTAR ya que siempre ha recibido grandes elogios y la atención de muchospor su cuerpo sano, atractivo, así que no fue una gran sorpresa para nadie cuando ella tomó la corona 1er lugar ..dejando 2da a secret hyesong y en 3er lugar a girl generation yuri *Para calmar los nervios antes de una presentación, Hyorin salta de un lado a otro *Piensa que no es buena posando para las fotos y que no tiene confianza para ello *Ama a los perros, ella fue voluntaria en un refugio de perros abandonados *Prefiere usar pantalones antes que vestidos o shorcito * Cho Jin Ho el maknae de SM the ballad ha dicho varias veces ella es su tipo ideal de mujer * Seung Cheol de seventeen declaro ser un fan de sistar en especial de hyorin por su baile y dasom por que le gustan mucho su agyeos de ella pero después le preguntaron sobre quién de las dos le gusta más y el respondió que hyorin ya que su baile es muy impresionante también mencionó ser un fan de ella. *El 2 de julio en la difusión de KBS ‘Hello’, Hyorin de SISTAR atrapo a compañera Bora con la guardia baja, al revelar la primera impresión que tenía de ella.A las chicas se les pidió que describieran sus primeras impresiones de uno al otro en el programa y Hyorin dijo, “Soyu parecía femenina y bonita, y Dasom era muy, muy bonita. Bora Unni parecía como alguien del campo. ” Bora en broma fingió su sorpresa al escuchar la primera impresión de Hyorin.Dasom entonces reveló sus primeros pensamientos sobre Hyorin: “Ella era realmente bonita. Tenía las pupilas grandes, así que pensé que se parecía a un gorrion" Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (daum) *Perfil (nate) Galeria Videos thumb|right|285px|Who You Are To Me (Man of Honor OST) thumb|left|285px|Goose's Dream (Carnival) Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KActriz Categoría:Starship Entertainment